Shunkō Shinobi
by SayoShihoinXKohAyamerei
Summary: Soifon is visiting Yoruichi when on of Kisuke's experiments goes horribly wrong and sends Soifon and Yoruichi to the Land of Waves! And the people they meet is a group of three rookies and their sensei from the Village Hidden in the Leaves…
1. 1 A Bee, a Cat and a Crazed Scientist

**Me: I will not be putting footnotes in this one like I did with the "Shinigami Through Time and Space" one. Sorry. Anyway, Sayo has forgiven me for naming myself SayoXKoh.  
**

**Sayo: Only after you and Koh ganged up on me.  
**

**Me: And Koh is STILL in Squad Four barracks.  
**

**Sayo: ...I admit it, I kinda feel bad about doing that...ANYWAY, this nutjob does not own Bleach or Naruto *thankfully*.  
**

**Me: You know you're based after me right?  
**

**Sayo: I freely admit to being a nutjob.  
**

* * *

**1. The Bee, the Cat and the Crazed Scientist**

**-3PL: Soifon-**

"Lady Yoruichi!" Captain Soifon called out, looking with a mild look of disgust at the ratty-looking shop not fit for a noble like Lady Yoruichi to live it.

"Yo, Soifon, I wasn't expecting a visit from you!" A familiar voice called out, happiness in it evident.

"Lady Yoruichi," Soifon said in recognition.

The Shihōin Clan leader stepped out of the shop's entrance.

"Care to come in?" Yoruichi asked, her trademark smirk on her face.

* * *

"Yo, Kisuke! We have a guest!" Lady Yoruichi called out for that annoying blond scientist who owned this shop. Soifon saw that the two children that worked for Kisuke Urahara, that annoying red-haired boy, Jinta, and the shy black-haired girl, Ururu, playing a card game in the corner.

"Hey, Ururu, do you got any sevens?"

"No, go fish," she replied quietly.

"GO FISH?" Jinta screamed, reaching across the small table they were sitting at and pulling on Ururu's bangs viciously.

"Owowowowowee!" Ururu cried out.

"Jinta! Stop it at once!" A tall, muscular, lightly tanned man, Tessai Tsukabishi, said, bursting into the room.

Soifon was unnerved at the lack of respect and discipline in the room.

"Come on, Soifon! Don't be so uptight, take a seat!" Lady Yoruichi said happily.

Soifon quickly complied, eager to please Lady Yoruichi, "Of course, Lady Yoruichi."

"No need for formalities, we're among friends," Lady Yoruichi said dismissively.

"Yes."

"What's this I hear about a guest?" Kisuke Urahara said loudly, whipping out his trademark fan to fan himself.

Soifon twitched. How she disliked that man.

"Soifon's come to visit," Lady Yoruichi said.

"Why Soifon, it has been far too long!" Kisuke said, sitting down next to her.

She inched away slightly. Of course this didn't escape **_that man_**'s notice.

"What's the matter? I don't bite! Oh, Yoruichi!" He added, seemingly excited.

"What is it Kisuke?"

"You know that the thing I've been working on? I finished it! Could you and Soifon help me out?"

Soifon was about to say, no, she would not help nor would Lady Yoruichi ever dream to stooping to such…

"Sure! It's been awhile since the three of us have had some bonding time together!" Lady Yoruichi answered.

_Lady Yoruichi…_Soifon mentally cried in despair.

"Very well," Soifon said stiffly.

*****POV Change*****

**-3PO-**

"Oh my! Since when do I have a suspiciously large laboratory in the shop? I wonder who put it here…" Kisuke said exuberantly.

He seemed like he was going to further the joke before he sensed the hostile waves coming off of Soifon.

"Anyway~, here it is!" Kisuke said proudly, presenting a large stone gate, similar to the makeshift Senkaimon he'd used to get Ichigo and the other Ryoka to the Rukon District of the Soul Society.

"What is it, a Senkaimon?" Soifon asked, intrigued despite herself.

"I suppose it is. But it doesn't lead the way to Soul Society...or even the Precipice World!"

"Then where DOES it go?" Soifon asked, getting impatient.

"I have no clue!" Kisuke announced proudly.

"Is it even SAFE?"

"..Sure it is! Otherwise I wouldn't ask Yoruichi and you to take a quick peek at the world inside of it."

Yoruichi's eyes gleamed, "It's been a long time since I've had any fun like this!"

"Just a quick peek, right?" Soifon confirmed.

"Yes."

"And you'll keep the Senkaimon open until we leave?"

"Yes."

"And the Senkaimon is safe right?"

"..."

"RIGHT?"

"Sure..."

"Alright, let's go!" Yoruichi said, once Soifon had finished interrogating Kisuke.

* * *

"Where are we?" Soifon asked, looking around at the misty bridge they'd arrived at.

"Dunno. I've never been here." Yoruichi replied absentmindedly, examining the bridge.

"There was a battle here recently," Soifon reported, gesturing at the dried blood and something that looked like shattered glass and needles.

"Mmm. Can you feel that? The traces of spiritual pressure here are unlike any I've felt before. And it's filled with anger and bitterness..." Yoruichi trailed off.

Soifon COULD feel the spiritual pressure Yoruichi was referring to. She didn't like it at all...it was filled with murderous intent. Of course, this being a battleground, that was hardly surprising.

"Let's take a quick look around, shall we?"

"But the Senkaimon!"

"Kisuke'll keep it up, let's go!"

"Yes, Lady Yoruichi."

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Urahara Shop..._

"...Tessai! Come quick! The Senkaimon is collapsing on itself! And Yoruichi and Soifon are still in it!"

* * *

Soifon and Yoruichi walked quickly along the bridge. They were in their Soul Reaper forms so it was unlikely anyone would notice them, but just to be on the safe side Soifon insisted that they stay on guard for attack.

"Calm down, little bee," Yoruichi said, amused at Soifon's tenseness.

"Unfamiliar territory! We are in unfamiliar territory, I CAN'T calm down."

"You're making yourself look suspicious," Yoruichi said, suddenly serious, "stay on guard, but feign aloofness. Don't let your enemies know you're expecting them."

Soifon glanced at her, then nodded, taking several deep breaths.

Then they noticed a group of people coming towards them. Or rather, they SENSED. Thanks to the mist, the people couldn't see them yet so they managed to hide themselves with Bakudō #26: Kyokkō, which rendered them temporarily invisible.

They saw a bunch of villagers following a white haired man with a mask covering the bottom half of his face and a headband covering his left eye, so that only his right was visible. Directly behind him was a young girl with pink hair, a rather large forehead and pale green eyes; a grim-looking black-haired boy and a spiky yellow-haired, blue-eyed boy in an orange jumpsuit.

Soifon didn't like the look of the latter four, somehow they seemed...dangerous, almost.

The group passed by them, and Soifon felt someone nudge her in the direction Yoruichi and her had been heading. Knowing it was Yoruichi, Soifon obediently moved that way.

"Soifon," Yoruichi whispered the moment the group was out of sight, "did you feel those people's spiritual pressures? They were the same from the ones at the battlefield!"

"Yes. Lady Yoruichi, did you notice the difference about those four in front?"

"The masked man and the three kids? They were different for sure. And they even seemed battle-worthy...they weren't a threat though. If we'd shown ourselves I doubt we would've been attacked."

"...Nothing escapes your notice, Lady Yoruichi!"

Except for the fact that the mysterious spiritual pressure—chakra—had been there all along, hidden deep within the yellow-haired boy's own chakra.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Urahara Shop..._

"Damn, we lost them." Kisuke said sadly as the Senkaimon crumbled.

* * *

**Sayo: You're kind of exaggerating Soifon's obsession for Yoruichi.**

**Me: Am I? Am I really?  
**

**Sayo: *sigh* That wasn't even remotely funny.  
**

**Me: I was trying to be stubborn not funny.  
**


	2. 2 The HiddenLeaves Chase the SoulReapers

**Me: Hello! You really seem to like this more than Shinigami Through Time and Space...  
**

**Amaya: That's because for once you haven't been utterly stupid when writing the story.  
**

**Me: ...Why'd I even invite you? You always like to put me down.  
**

**Amaya: Because you don't think ahead? Anyway, this IDIOT doesn't own Bleach or Naruto, despite them being two of her favorite animes.  
**

**Me: Yep! They belong to Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. And thanks to my first reviewer! This is for you!  
**

* * *

**2. The Hidden Leaves chase the Soul Reapers  
**

"Lady Yoruichi," Soifon said uneasily, as they walked through the nearly empty village. The villagers were still at the bridge.**  
**

"Yes, Soifon?"

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the Senkaimon?"

"...You're right...the last Senkaimon Kisuke made could only stay open for three minutes."

"Three minutes? But it's been half an hour at least!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yoruichi asked, using Flash Step to go back the way they came.

"Lady Yoruichi!" Soifon said in dismay, using her own Flash Step.

Meanwhile, an old man rubbed his eyes. He would've sworn he'd just seen two kunoichi **{A/N: female shinobi/ninjas}** there a second ago. A dark-skinned, purple-haired one and a small fair-skinned one. And what was a Senkaimon?

* * *

"...I THOUGHT HE SAID HE'D KEEP IT OPEN!" Soifon said explosively.

"Now, now, Soifon," Yoruichi said soothingly.

"Damn that man! He's SOOO going to get it when we get back!"

"Forgive him. It's my fault. I insisted we wander away from the Senkaimon. But don't worry. Kisuke'll find a way to bring us back, he always does. Meanwhile, let's explore!"

"But Lady Yoruichi..."

"Do you really want to stand here for who knows how long while waiting for Kisuke to open the Senkaimon?"

"...Let's go..."

"I knew you'd see it my way!"

* * *

*****POV Change*****

**-Sakura Haruno-  
**

Sakura sighed as Naruto and Sasuke started to argue again. She hadn't even heard what they'd been arguing about. Kakashi Sensei had gone off to scout ahead, they'd asked why but he'd been very vague about it. Most likely it was something he didn't want to get them involved in.

But hadn't they proven there strength in the Land of Waves while going up against Haku and Zabuza? It just wasn't fair!

"Lady Yoruichi! Slow down!" A woman's voice called out.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke froze.

"Maybe you need to Flash Step faster, Soifon!" Another woman's voice, presumbably Lady Yoruichi's, called out in a teasing tone.

"Lady Yoruichi...!"

"Come on, Soifon, you don't want to get left behind!"

Flashs of black, white and orange raced by the trio of rookie ninjas.

"Well that was weird." Sakura commented as the blurs of color raced out of sight.

"Those two were fast." Sasuke muttered.

"Not as fast as me!" Naruto bragged.

"You idiot, do you really think—"

Sakura sighed and tuned them out.

* * *

*****POV Change*****

**-Soifon-  
**

Lady Yoruichi was racing ahead of Soifon. Soifon could barely keep up with her. Of course they didn't call Lady Yoruichi the Goddess of Flash for nothing! But something really bothered her. Those three kids from the bridge, they'd SEEN them. She could tell by the trio's facial expressions of surprise as they'd raced by. And where was the fourth—that masked man?**  
**

"LADY YORUICHI!" She yelped as she realized Lady Yoruichi had gotten very far ahead of her.

* * *

*****POV Change***  
**

**-Kakashi Hatake-**

As he suspected, the second he was out of sight Naruto and Sasuke had begun fighting. He'd watched for a while, then he'd seen the two fast moving woman. He was surprised, he'd only seen the Yellow Flash move that fast before. Shaking his head, he made his presence known to his pupils.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hello! Sorry I'm late!" He replied, "Well, let's get going!"

* * *

*****POV Change*****

**-Yoruichi Shihōin-  
**

As Yoruichi and Soifon jumped through the trees, Yoruichi sensed something was wrong. That was confirmed when a kunai knife flew by, almost hitting Yoruichi.

"Ambush!" Yoruichi called to Soifon, who probably already had realized it.

Several ninjas jumped out at them, only to be beaten back by Yoruichi and Soifon's excellent hand-to-hand combat.

One of the ninjas threw a kunai at Soifon, who raised her captain haori and caught the knife in the folds of white fabric. Yoruichi then finished him off with a swift kick to the head.

Looking at the unconscious shinobi, Yoruichi said, "I think that's all of them."

Then the two Soul Reapers Flash Step'd away, leaving the injured shinobi sprawled among the branches.

* * *

*****POV Change*****

**-3PO-  
**

As Yoruichi's group moved away from the ambush, Kakashi's group moved towards it, unknowingly.

"Help!" One of the shinobi, who'd woken up from unconsciousness, yelled as he saw the group of four shinobi below them. He was one of the more clever shinobi of his group, and had a plan for revenge against the two kunoichi they'd attacked. His boss had sent them out for a job and they'd needed some money, so they'd set up an ambush. But these ninjas didn't take well to being beated.

Kakashi looked up, "What happened to you?"

"We were attacked by two rogue kunoichi!" The ninja replied, moving his aching body into a more upright position. Unfortunately, this caused him to fall out of the tree. "OW!"

"Two rogue kunoichi?"

"Yes. One of them was dark-skinned and had purple hair. She was wearing an orange shirt. The other had two long braids and wore a white robe over black robes. They moved really fast, too!"

"They moved really fast?" Sakura muttered, thinking back to the two blurs they'd seen before.

"Well we can't leave two rogues roaming around. Thanks for the tip. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, are you up for another mission?"

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed.

"...Sure..." Sasuke muttered.

"Of course, Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura said.

**{TIME SKIP TO LATER ON}**

*****POV Change*****

**-Yoruichi Shihōin-  
**

"We're being followed," Soifon murmured.

"I know, I've felt their presence for a while now." Yoruichi replied quietly.

"Should we turn around and find out what they want?"

"...Yes. From what I can tell there's only four of them...you know the ones I'm talking about...we'll fight our way out if need be."

"I'll fight them, Lady Yoruichi!"

"No, four against one isn't fair. Four against two isn't necessarily fair either, but...I'll fight with you."

"If you want to, Lady Yoruichi."

Both of them stopped, and turned around. They didn't have to wait long.

Sure enough, the four people from the bridge stopped a few from them.

"Why are you following us?" Soifon asked coldly.

"We can't allow rogue ninjas to wander around in the Elemental Nations."

"...Rogue ninjas? We're not ninjas at all...much less rogues..."

"Then why'd you attack the shinobi back there?!" The yellow-haired boy snapped.

"They attacked US. We could've done worse, but Lady Yoruichi said we had to leave them alone." Soifon said, narrowing her eyes at the false accusation.

"Who are you? You said you weren't shinobi, but you have skills that only shinobi should have."

"..."

"It's all right, Soifon." Yoruichi said, looking at the four people in front of them, "Soifon is a Captain for a group called the 13 Court Guard Squads. I used to be a Captain as well, but I left. Soifon's also in charge of the Court Guard Squads' Stealth Force."

"What does the Court Guard Squads DO?" The white-haired man asked, narrowing his eye, "And why are you here?"

"We're here because a friend of mine, Kisuke Urahara, sent us to investigate this country and he accidentally cut off our return route. So we're stuck here."

The white-haired man seemed to notice that she'd purposely avoided the first question, but he let it go.

"So you have no where to go? Why don't you come back with us?"

"Sure."

* * *

*****POV Change*****

**-3PO-  
**

Naruto and Sakura looked at the two people, confused at why Kakashi Sensei and this woman—Lady Yoruichi?—were getting along so well now. And why they'd been so quick to agree to stay at the Hidden Leaf.

But Sasuke and Soifon understood. Kakashi wanted to keep an eye on these two, and Yoruichi would prefer being observed than being hunted for no reason other than suspicion.

"So let's get going?" Kakashi suggested.

"Sure!" Yoruichi said, grinning widely.

* * *

**Me: I think I rushed the end and ALSO: Sorry for not updating sooner. I had this done half a week ago but things came up and I was busy...**

**Amaya:...and lazy...  
**

**Me: Yeah, and la-Wait, what?  
**


	3. 3 Pasts Revealed

**ME: I'M BACK! For everyone who put up with my three-week hiatus…VIRTUAL RAMEN FOR YOU!**

**Sayo: ****_Someone's _****excited.**

**Me: Uh-huh. I haven't updated for weeks…:(**

**Sayo: *rolls eyes* Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: ?**

**Sayo: *cough* reviewers *cough***

**Me: ! Thanks to **_Guest_**, **_Stoneplus_**, **_Reverence of the Night Rain_ **and **_cor tenebris_**. ****Especially you, cor tenebris! I DIDN'T catch that. But enough with that. What's done is done.**

**Sayo: Before this idiot starts the story and forgets the disclaimers again: she is NOT Tite Kubo or Masashi Kishimoto in disguise.**

* * *

**3. Pasts Revealed**

**-3PL: Hiruzen Sarutobi-  
**

"Lord Hokage, Kakashi Hatake is here to see you with some news..." an ANBU Black ops member announced.**  
**

"Thank you, please send him in, Dog," the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, replied evenly.

"...He also brought in two rogue kunoichi, though they claim they aren't rogues."

"Do they have slashed headbands?"

"No, but apparently they attacked some innocent shinobi before Kakashi found them. They're trying to sell some story about being officers from an organization called the 13 Court Guard Squads."

"Good to know. Now will you let Kakashi in?" Sarutobi asked dryly.

"Of course, Lord Hokage!"

* * *

**-Earlier On-**

**-3PL: Soifon-**

Lady Yoruichi Shihōin and Soifon had been led to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, while being informed that it was ultimately the Third Hokage's decision whether or not they stayed. Soifon had been fine with that. She'd even been fine with entering a village filled to the brim with ninjas on a whim. However, she was NOT fine with the hyper-active, IDIOTIC blond that was Naruto Uzumaki.

At some point she supposed she must've offended him, because he started ranting about how he'd be Hokage and how she'd better "believe it". When she'd asked what a "Hokage" was, he'd face-planted into the ground out of disbelief. It had actually been quite amusing.

Meanwhile, the stoic, black-haired boy—Sasuke Uchiha—who reminded her of the Quincy, Uryu Ishida, and Byakuya Kuchiki respectively, had begun explaining how the Hokage a leader and very important, Soifon decided that a Hokage was essentially a Head Captain.

Soon they arrived at the gates of the Leaf Village, and Kakashi Hatake, the group's leader, sent Sakura Haruno ahead to request an audience with the Hokage on his behalf.

* * *

**-Present Time-**

"Hello, Kakashi." An old man—presumably the Hokage—said, smiling slightly. Kakashi was so caught up in the moment that he'd forgotten to send his pupils home, so of course they had tagged along. Behind the Hokage stood two guards in white masks, which reminded Soifon uneasily of Hollows.

The Hokage's eyes quickly flickered over the rookies, Lady Yoruichi and herself.

"Kakashi?"

"We found a group of injured ninjas and they claimed that these two attacked them." No wonder Kakashi and company had been so hostile when they'd first seen them!

"Well?"

"They attacked US and we defended ourselves," Lady Yoruichi clarified sternly.

"Fine. Now if I may be so bold, who are you?"

"Yoruichi Shihōin, 22nd head of the Shihōin clan," Lady Yoruichi said proudly.

"22nd head? How young IS your clan?" Sarutobi asked curiously. 22 lifetimes wasn't enough for her to have that much clan pride.

"About 1600 years old," Lady Yoruichi replied in an almost bored tone.

"...Only 22 heads? But—" Kakashi broke in.

"I could explain to you, I suppose," Lady Yoruichi said, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Well?"

"There isn't just a clan head," Lady Yoruichi began, "there's also a Council of Elders. They take care of the clan when the clan head is unable to. The Shihōin clan is unique in that it refuses to appoint the heir as head of the clan without them proving themselves in combat, since the Shihōin clan controls one of the three major military units of the 13 Court Guard Squads. So I'm only the 22nd head to prove myself. The first female, too." She added smugly.

Soifon shifted slightly. Not everything that Lady Yoruichi had just said was true.

"The 13 Court Guard Squads?" the Hokage prompted.

"Soifon? Would you care to explain?" Yoruichi asked.

"Of course, Lady Yoruichi!" Soifon replied, stiffening. She turned to the Hokage. "The 13 Court Guard Squads don't like to be public knowledge," she began, and Yoruichi nodded encouragingly at the beginnings of a mis-truth, "they stick to the shadows and only intervene in events if something major is happening. Or in our case, if an idiot screws something up, then we get sent out to fix it. Normally un-seated officers are the ones sent. The seated officers, 20 through 3, are sent if anything too bad is happening."

"20 through 3? What about 2 and 1?" Naruto piped up. Kakashi shot him a surprised glance, as if just noticing his presence.

"The second seated officer is the Lieutenant and the first seated officer is the Captain. Captains are the most powerful people in the 13 Court Guard Squads. They are recognized by a white haori. Like this." Lady Yoruichi explained quickly, gesturing to Soifon at the end.

"You're a Captain?"

"Captain Soifon of the Second Squad and Corps Commander of the Stealth Force," Soifon informed them, scowling slightly.

"The Stealth Force?"

Now Soifon was getting rather ticked off at the constant questions, "The Stealth Force enforces the laws, keeps prisoners from escaping, punishes traitors, handles executions and assassinations, gathers information and are experts on hand-to-hand combat."

"That explains how you were on equal footing with those ninjas," Kakashi commented.

"Hand-to-hand combat? Then why do you have a sword?"

"You mean Suzumebachi?" Soifon asked, surprised the old man had even noticed her zanpakutō, much less commented on it. Her hand unconsciously moved towards her zanpakutō's sheath. Fortunately it was the left hand, so it was nowhere near the hilt.

The surprise must have been evident in her voice, because the the old man sighed and said, "I noticed your sword the moment you entered the room. I just dismissed it as unimportant at the moment."

"It's not just any unimportant sword," Soifon suddenly snapped, "it's a zanpakutō!"

"What is that?"

"A special type of weapon, each one is unique and has its own name. After the wielder dies, the sword is destroyed. Suzumebachi is Soifon's zanpakutō. Mine was destroyed after I left the 13 Court Guard Squads." **(A/N: Who else wonders what happened to Yoruichi's zanpakutō?)** Lady Yoruichi said, adding the last part with obvious sadness. Of course she would be sad about it. A zanpakutō is part of a Soul Reaper's soul after all.

"Very well. Kakashi!" the Hokage suddenly said.

"Yes, Lord Hokage?"

"Your team of genin look tired, you can leave now. And take these two with you. Find them a place to spend the night and for right now you'll be their guide to the Leaf Village."

"Thank you for your generosity," Lady Yoruichi said, inclining her head slightly. Following Lady Yoruichi's lead, Soifon took a deep bow. "Yes, thank you."

"Don't mention it," the Hokage muttered, shifting slightly.

* * *

**-3PL: Sasuke Uchiha-****  
**

Sasuke was surprised to hear that these two were considered rather powerful in their organization. And of course a secret organization at that. Maybe they had new techniques they could show him. If he could convince them, maybe they'd show him how to defeat his older brother. He'd definitely look into it.

* * *

**-3PL: Sakura Haruno-**

Sakura was excited. TWO powerful WOMEN. And experts on physical combat, too! Considering that's what she was lacking in...she'd have to ask them to show her some techniques!

* * *

**-3PL: Naruto Uzumaki-**

Naruto felt sorry for whoever was Soifon's subordinates. She was really stern, he could already tell. The other women, Yoruichi, seemed to be more fun though. And they were apparently both leaders...maybe they could give some advice on being Hokage! He was already strong in his opinion, but it couldn't hurt to get stronger! Believe it!

* * *

**-3PO-**

Yoruichi was interested in Naruto. She could feel it now: the angry spiritual energy inside of him. Something told her it wasn't his, but then would it be something like Ichigo's inner Hollow? If so, the boy needed training—and _fast_.

So when Kakashi led them to an empty apartment that neighbored Naruto's, she asked him what they'd do tomorrow.

"I was planning on training Team 7, but—"

"Oh, don't let us get in the way of your training. What time is it? We'll follow Naruto."

"It's _supposed_ to be at 9:00, but Kakashi-sensei's always late, so it will probably start around 12:00, earliest." Naruto said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"We'll get there at 9:00 anyway," Yoruichi decided.

"Okay, here we are. I should report back to the Hokage. For now you'll be stuck with Naruto," Kakashi said, leaving quickly.

The three people, two women and a blond boy, stood there for a moment then Yoruichi turned to Naruto.

"So, wanna show us around?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"This is where they carve the faces of the Hokages into the mountain. I'm going to have my face up here one day! Believe it!"

"...Where's the old man?"

"That one!"

"He looks young..."

* * *

"This is Konoha Ninja Academy, all of the Leaf Ninjas graduated from here at one point. Hello, Iruka-sensei!"

"Hello, Naruto! Who are these two?"

"Guests! I'm showing them around!"

"...By yourself?"

"Yeah!"

"..."

"...?"

"Just don't get them in trouble with the ANBU..."

* * *

"This is the marketplace of the Village," Naruto said. Now he seemed less enthusiastic.

Soifon and Yoruichi wondered why until they saw all the dirty looks people were shooting Naruto.

"They seem so mad at you..."

"It's not anything I did," Naruto snapped, "it's the fact I EXIST."

"...Wanna talk about it?"

"...No..."

* * *

After an anti-climatic finishing of the tour, they arrived back at the apartments.

"So...about the people not liking you..."

Naruto scowled slightly.

"Is it the demon in you?"

Naruto seemed to do a double take. "How...?"

Yoruichi snorted. "The seal keeping it in has some cracks in it, through which its spiritual pressure is escaping. I can feel it."

Soifon looked slightly abashed. "I just noticed it..." She admitted.

"That's all right Soifon! It's a little hard to sense under all of HIS spiritual pressure."

"What spiritual pressure? Is it like chakra?"

"...Yes?"

"Oh."

"Anyway, is it?"

"...Yeah. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Fine. I can respect that. Go get some sleep. We're training tomorrow, remember?"

"Okay..."

* * *

**Me: I wrote this in under two hours. I hope its good.**

**Sayo: I must admit, I'm getting curious to see what happens...  
**

**Shutumaru: So am I.  
**

**Me: Shutumaru, when did you materialize?  
**

**Shutumaru: A while ago...Sayo let me out of her inner world.  
**

**Me: Okay. Miyuki and Hyōrinmaru are my next OC guests. Although Hyōrinmaru's not really an OC...  
**


	4. 4 Capture the Flag Ninja Style Pt 1

**Me: Hello, thanks to:** _Jose19__, bleach102,_ **and **_love__ it_**!****  
**

**Amaya****: Because they're the only ones who'd review your stupid story.**

**Me: ...I'm not dignifying that with a response.  
**

**Nee-san: Today we have special guests from Bleach and Naruto: Kisuke Urahara and Kakashi Hatake.  
**

**Mr. Hat and Clogs: *behind fan* Hello!^^  
**

**Kakashi: *Reading his book*  
**

**Me: Hat & Clogs, will you read this? *Gives cuecard*  
**

**Mr. Hat and Clogs: SSKA doesn't own Bleach, nor is she someone named Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**Kakashi: Why am I here...?  
**

* * *

**4. Capture the Flag Ninja Style Part One  
**

**-3PO-**

When Yoruichi and Soifon woke up, they ate some of the food that had provided for them the night before, then Yoruichi went to go wake their neighbor up.

Quietly, she snuck out the door and into Naruto's apartment.

"RISE AND SHINE, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Yoruichi yelled happily, flipping the bed.

"GAAAH! WHAT THE—?" Naruto yelped as fell out of bed, courtesy of Yoruichi.

"Come on," Yoruichi enthused, "if you don't get up we'll be late."

"…" Naruto glanced at his clock, "It's FIVE IN THE MORNING!"

"So? And it's five-thirty," Yoruichi replied.

"…Why? I could've gotten up at like 8:45 and not been late…"

"Early bird gets the worm! And you have a rather large worm to catch, don't you, if you want to become Hokage like you were telling Soifon yesterday."

"…"

"Oh come on. I'll get you something to eat while you change, how about that?"

"…Would you get me some ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully.

* * *

**-3PL: Sasuke Uchiha-  
**

Sasuke was quite surprised when he realized that Naruto, Yoruichi and Soifon had gotten there before he had.

"...Am I late?" Sasuke asked.

"No, you're about half an hour early," Yoruichi replied cheerfully.

"Then why is Naruto here?"

"We got him up really early," Soifon replied.

"...Okay...?"

After a few minutes of peaceful—or maybe awkward—silence, Sakura showed up.

"Now we wait for Kakashi, right?"

"...Yeah."

* * *

**-3PO-**

Soifon was normally quite patient, but after another two hours she was getting fidgety.

"Lady Yoruichi?"

"Soifon, if you're bored, have a talk with Suzumebachi. I'm sure you haven't had time to chat with her for a while, right?"

"You're correct, Lady Yoruichi," Soifon replied.

The three genin overheard this.

"Who's Suzumebachi?" Naruto asked, clueless.

"Wasn't that the name your sword?"

"Zanpakutō," Soifon halfheartedly corrected.

"So you're going to talk your sword?"

"I'm still thinking about it." Soifon replied, "You know what? I think I just might. Lady Yoruichi can you wake me up when Kakashi comes?"

"Fine."

Soifon drew her zanpakutō, which startled Team 7, then sat down cross-legged and laid her sword across her lap, closing her eyes.

* * *

**-3PL: Soifon-**

Soifon landed on a familiar tree branch, as she looked over her mind scape: trees everywhere, but ten times larger than any tree in existence, to the point where the leaves were half the size of her.

"SUZUMEBACHI?" She called, feeling no need to be cautious in her own inner world.

**"You called?"** The small, floating girl with their Shikai for an arm called.

"Are you aware of our current situation?" Soifon asked, knowing almost certainly the answer would be yes.

**"Tch. With all your worrying? Hard not to notice something's wrong, and from there it was easy to figure what happen. I'll never understand your obsession with Yoruichi but I can understand why you dislike Urahara."** Suzumebachi snorted.

"..." Soifon didn't really want to piss off her zanpakutō, but she wanted to make Suzumebachi realize that she should call Lady Yoruichi, 'Lady Yoruichi' not just 'Yoruichi'.

**"Any reason for this visit, other than boredom? And by the way, when are you going to materialize me?" **Suzumebachi whined.

"When I see fit," Soifon replied, asserting her authority.

**"You'd better go, that annoying woman is calling you." **Suzumebachi informed Soifon.

"Goodbye," Soifon said, jumping off a tree branch and leaving her inner world.

* * *

**-3PO-**

"Soifon! Soifon wake up, I can feel his spiritual pressure!" Yoruichi called, shaking Soifon slightly, whose eye fluttered. Then Team 7 watched curiously as Soifon woke up and sheathed her zanpakutō.

"Well, how'd it go?" Yoruichi asked.

"...Really not much." Soifon replied truthfully.

"Were you really talking to your sword?" Naruto asked.

"That was a form of meditation we call Jinzen."

"Meditation?" Sasuke mused, he'd heard that some forms of meditation helped your chakra control and the like. Was Jinzen a meditation like that?

"Hello! Did I miss something?" Kakashi's voice called.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura said.

"Wow, Naruto wasn't kidding when he said you'd be late." Yoruichi muttered.

"Anyway, let's get right to it, shall we?" Kakashi said.

"What are we doing today?" Sakura asked, curious as she saw the two flags he had held up, one yellow and one orange.

"Capture the Flag!" Kakashi announced, "Killing is the only thing not allowed. Otherwise the only rule is the first team to get their flag back to their base wins. Since this is training to get Team 7 to work together better, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are one team. Yoruichi and Soifon will be on mine. Any questions?"

_**'Yes, who are Team 7?'**_ Suzumebachi asked.

_'The three kids,'_ Soifon replied, glancing at said kids.

"No? Good! Here, Team 7 can have the orange flag. We'll get yellow."

* * *

**-(A while later)-**

Both teams were set up and ready to start. Now they were waiting for Kakashi's signal.

Suddenly a stream of fire roared into the sky, obviously a jutsu. That was the signal.

Soifon and Kakashi raced forward, Yoruichi had decided to stay and protect the flag.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke left to go steal the yellow flag, leaving the orange flag in Sakura's care. The game had begun.

* * *

**-3PL: Kakashi Hatake- **

Soifon ran ahead of Kakashi, effortlessly setting the pace. In fact, she seemed rather annoyed that he refused to go much faster than this.**  
**

"Well, where do you think they hid their flag, Kakashi?" Soifon asked.

"Why would I know?" Kakashi asked in a slightly teasing tone.

"Because you know the layout of the forest better than I do, and they're _your_ students." Soifon replied.

"..._Probably_ somewhere near the place where we had our first training session. There's a small hidden grove of trees near the river that Naruto thinks I don't know about." He added.

"Alright," Soifon said, "you lead the way." She jumped back, letting Kakashi pass her.

* * *

**-3PL: Sakura Haruno-**

Sakura watched as Naruto and Sasuke faded into the shadows of the forest, though it took a little longer to lose sight of Naruto's orange jumpsuit. She leaned against a nearby tree, seemingly relaxed, but in truth was ready to spring in almost any direction at a moment's notice. She had her hands clasped behind her, hiding a kunai from view.

They had put their flag in the hollowed-out trunk of a nearby pine, in her line of vision but not obviously protected by her. The small grove she was in was near where they'd first trained, and Naruto had found this spot. Sakura was surprised that it had been Naruto to find it, but who was she to complain about this excellent hiding spot?

And an added bonus was that all three of the forest like the back their hand, while only one of their opponents knew the layout of the forest. And Team 7 was going to exploit that to fullest extent. But Kakashi Sensei knew the forest too...

"Yo, Sakura, fancy seeing you here!" Said man's voice called.

"Kakashi Sensei?"

* * *

**Me: Okay, Kakashi you can help me with the closing.  
**

**Kakashi: I'm really happy that my name is the last word in the story.^^  
**

**Me: Please review. I—we—have some questions for you people. Kakashi?  
**

**Kakashi:  
**

** 1) Do you want Yoruichi and Soifon to take the Chunin Exams too?  
**

** 2) Do want Suzumebachi to ACTUALLY materialize or just to talk to Soifon?  
**

** 3) Do you want to have Yoruichi & Soifon actually use Shunkō?  
**

**Me: Okay. A thank you to people who answer one of my questions. Virtual ramen for people who answer two of my questions. And...  
**

**Kakashi: A silly thank-you poem/song in the Author's Note to people who answered all three questions. That is all.  
**


	5. 5 Capture the Flag Ninja Style Pt 2

**Me: So last time I promised poems...  
**

**Miyuki: WARNING-THE FOLLOWING POEMS ARE EXTREMELY CHEESY AND/OR SILLY.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Okay, here we go!  
**

_I need to write a silly poem_

_For the reviewers 'cause I owe 'em,_

_For answering questions I said,_

_That I placed after what you read,_

_This one's for _**Sefrys,**_ not sure how ta say your name,_

_But to my story I'm glad you came!_

* * *

**XxXxX_  
_**

* * *

**formerlyarandomreviewer **_is the next review,_

_Well, how DO you do?_

_Glad you approve of Shunkō, so do I,_

_So I guess that means we see eye-to-eye?_

_Suzumebachi and Exams don't float your boat,_

_Or at least that's what ya wrote._

* * *

**XxXxX**_  
_

* * *

**bleach102**_ thanks for comin' here,_

_Your continued support, to my eye it brings a tear,_

_You like the ideas, all three,_

_About that, I'll do what I can see,_

_About that, I'll see what I can do,_

_But for now: See you!_

* * *

**XxXxX**_  
_

* * *

_You'll find out what happens in "Capture the Flag"_

_(At least it wasn't a game of Tag)_

_So for _**asredwer**_ is this for,_

_The last of the poems four,_

_You seem quite indifferent to questions one, two and three,_

_At least you answered them for me!  
_

**Hyōrinmaru: She doesn't own the animes, now start the story, my ears/eyes are bleeding.**

**Me: WAIT! Ramen and thanks to: **_mavs7073, Guest, Fyrflame, asredwer, formerlyarandomreviewer, Sefrys,_ **and** _bleach102_**. Now start the story. And Hy****ō**rinmaru, I apologize that my poems injured two of your five senses...(And thanks to a request by Guest, there will also be Kid**ō**)_  
_

* * *

_LAST TIME:_

_Sakura watched as Naruto and Sasuke faded into the shadows of the forest, though it took a little longer to lose sight of Naruto's orange jumpsuit. She leaned against a nearby tree, seemingly relaxed, but in truth was ready to spring in almost any direction at a moment's notice. She had her hands clasped behind her, hiding a kunai from view._

_They had put their flag in the hollowed-out trunk of a nearby pine, in her line of vision but not obviously protected by her. The small grove she was in was near where they'd first trained, and Naruto had found this spot. Sakura was surprised that it had been Naruto to find it, but who was she to complain about this excellent hiding spot?_

_And an added bonus was that all three of the forest like the back their hand, while only one of their opponents knew the layout of the forest. And Team 7 was going to exploit that to fullest extent. But Kakashi Sensei knew the forest too..._

_"Yo, Sakura, fancy seeing you here!" Said man's voice called._

_"Kakashi Sensei?"_

* * *

**5. Capture the Flag Ninja Style Part Two**

-3PL: Soifon-

"Of course, ignore me," Soifon muttered under her breath, "but if this was an assassination that would be your fatal mistake."

**_'But it's not, so she can get away with it,' _**Suzumebachi said, amused.

_'Let me focus,'_ Soifon snapped inwardly.

**_'Why? You gonna have trouble fighting a little girl?'_**

Soifon decided to just ignore her zanpakutō for now. Turning her attention back to the scene before her, she saw that the girl—Sakura—had taken up a defensive stance. However Soifon could see at least ten ways to get past her defense easily. But then, she had decades of experience on even Kakashi, and even more on this girl.

"So what now, Kakashi?" Soifon drawled.

"I'll go ahead to search for the flag, it's possible that they were clever enough to place a decoy guard. Plus, I want to see how you fare against Sakura," Kakashi said, his eyes twinkling.

"As long as she won't cry when she loses," Soifon said, narrowing her eyes at Sakura for emphasis.

"Somehow I doubt she will," Kakashi replied dryly, before he darted away.

Before Soifon could wonder what he meant, a flash of movement caused her to jump away. She saw a kunai hit the tree.

**_'A kunai? That's so pathetic!'_** Suzumebachi laughed.

And then a paper that had been attached to the kunai glowed, and the raise in spiritual pressure—or maybe it was chakra?—around it reached its climax just before it exploded.

'You were saying?' Soifon asked, un-amused.

**_'Huh. That's probably just as dangerous as low-level Kid__ō,'_** Suzumebachi remarked.

"Tch. Fine," Soifon replied out-loud, raising her hand up, palm facing Sakura.

* * *

-3PL: Sakura -

Sakura saw Soifon take up an unfamiliar stance. One hand pointed at her palm out, while the other gripped first hand's wrist. The Soifon began chanting.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō #31, Shakkahō!" She stated clearly. During Soifon's little chant, Sakura noticed a ball of red fire grow in front of her hand. As soon as Soifon announced the name _"Shakkahō" _the red fireball fired itself at her.

Sakura dodged out of the way, focused on the Shakkahō-thingy (which incidentally caused a bigger explosion than her paper bomb). And then she froze when she felt Soifon's sword—zanpakutō?—Suzumebachi press against her neck. What surprised her though was that Soifon's zanpakutō was warm, almost like a living thing.

"Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō!" Sakura heard Soifon say. Then there was a flash and Sakura felt six things slam into her midsection from all directions. Trying to move, she found that she was unable to do much more than twitch her head, which gave her enough of a vantage point to see six beams of light coming out of her waist.

Soifon moved in front of Sakura and met her eyes.

* * *

-3PL: Soifon-

**_'You're going to use Hakufuku?'_** Suzumebachi asked curiously.

_'Yes.'_

* * *

-3PL: Sakura -

As Soifon met Sakura's eyes, purple cherry blossoms began falling out of nowhere.

_'Is this a genjutsu?!' _Sakura thought worriedly. _'But how do I escape from a genjutsu again?'_ She asked herself. The she shook herself. She knew how escape a genjutsu! Right?

But her mind was becoming muddled and unclear, and she groggily noticed that even her vision was blurred.

Just before she blacked out, she realized that the glowing beams had been removed from her midsection.

* * *

-3PL: Soifon-

As Soifon looked at her defeated opponent, she just hoped that Lady Yoruichi would be proud of her victory, despite how easy a victory it had been.

"Well, Kakashi?" Soifon asked, turning towards his spiritual pressure.

"Was that a genjutsu at the end?" he asked, curious.

"You could say that. It's called Hakufuku," Soifon added, crossing her arms.

"And the fireball and the binding jutsu that held Sakura until she blacked out?"

"The 'fireball' is called 'Shakkahō' and the other one is known as 'Rikujōkōrō'." Soifon answered.

"Huh."

* * *

-3PL: Kakashi-

As the Copycat Ninja, Kakashi was fairly sure he could reproduce those techniques, but they different, somehow, from any technique he had copied before. He decided to let it go for now, but he might approach Yoruichi (who seemed the more reasonable of the two) later on.

* * *

-3PL: Yoruichi-

Yoruichi was bored standing guard. She wished that some of those rookies would find their hiding spot already.

Suddenly she sat up, grinning. She knew those two spiritual pressures! Naruto and Sasuke were coming to play!

* * *

-3PO-

For once Sasuke and Naruto weren't fighting, focused as they were on searching for the flag and possibly its guard.

But as focused as they were, they must have been challenging each other on some subconscious level, because they nearly passed over Yoruichi and the flag, 'focused' as they were.

"Yo, boys, aren't you missing something here?" A voice called.

Whipping around they realized they'd passed up the flag, which wasn't even hidden.

"Uh…"

"Never mind that you passed it up! Come back here!" Yoruichi said, amusement overflowing in her voice.

* * *

-3PL: Yoruichi-

As Naruto and Sasuke came towards her, Yoruichi got up from her sitting position on top of the flagpole.

"If you want this, you're going to have to attack me," Yoruichi said in what was almost a mocking tone.

Sasuke used a technique similar to Flash Step to try to attack her from the side, but it was slow compared to hers.

"Come on, Sasuke, is that all you have for me? What about _you_, Naruto?" Yoruichi asked.

Naruto made a sequence of hand signs then said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly about twenty Narutos appeared, and attacked her from all sides.

Yoruichi grinned. She'd taken out twice as many Stealth Force officers in a matter of seconds, during her fight with Soifon. And she decided it was time for them to see just whom they were dealing with.

Using her Flash Step, she destroyed all the fake Narutos and then knocked the real Naruto into a tree.

"OW!"

"Oh, come on. I've had worse than being knocked into a tree at that rate, you'll be fine," Yoruichi said, rolling her eyes.

"Fire Ball Jutsu!" She heard Sasuke exclaim. Turning around she saw a giant fireball coming at her.

"I _could _dodge this," she said out loud, "but it'd be more fun to do _this!_"

Holding out her hands, she pronounced, "Bakudō #33: Sōkatsui!" Blue fire erupted from her hand, and deflected the fireball.

"There," she said.

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto yelled.

"I'd better just finish this," Yoruichi muttered.

"Naruto! Get out of the way, idiot!" Sasuke yelled.

"This is getting tiresome, I'm going to end this." Yoruichi announced, dodging Naruto's punches, kunai and even a shuriken at one point.

"How are you planning on doing that?" Naruto asked cockily as Sasuke joined the fray.

"Bakudō #4: Hainawa." She said is a bored tone, using the yellow rope of energy to tie up the two idiots.

"Now," she said, "any questions?"

_"Lady Yoruichi!"_ Yoruichi heard, and she turned her head to see Kakashi and Soifon coming towards them, carrying an unconscious Sakura and the orange flag.

"Guess this means we win." Yoruichi said.

* * *

-**LATER WHEN SAKURA WAKES UP**-

"Training's over for today," Kakashi announced. "Good job, everybody. Get up early tomorrow, I have an announcement for Team 7."

"Okay, goodbye, Kakashi Sensei!" Team 7 called as they left, shooting glances at the two women who defeated them.  
"So…"

"You want to know about our techniques?" Yoruichi asked.

"Guilty as charged," Kakashi laughed, though his eyes looked serious.

"There's not much that I can tell you that you'd understand," Yoruichi admitted, "but I will tell you one thing: if you people somehow manage to learn our techniques, I'd be very surprised. It should be impossible for anyone but certain people to learn these techniques, so I'm not sure you really need to know about them. There'd be no point for you to try."

"I don't know. Team 7 has surprised me before," Kakashi said, "would you consider seeing if your theory about us being unable to learn techniques is true?"

"…Kisuke _would_ encourage us to test it," Yoruichi mused.

"Then no. Anything that man suggests is bad news!" Soifon snapped.

"Kisuke's not that bad. Anyway, I'm a bit curious about it myself." She looked at Kakashi, "We won't promise results, but we'll try."

* * *

**Me: This seemed like a good spot to end it.  
**

**Miyuki: At least you concluded the game of Capture the Flag this time.  
**

**Hy****ō**rinmaru: My ears still hurt...  


**Me: *tick mark* Yes, I _get_ it.  
**

**Miyuki:...My ears are sore too...  
**

**Me: Don't test me.  
**


	6. 6 Canon With Fanon Influence

**Me: I don't own Bleach or Naruto. Isn't that right guys?**

**Sasuke: ...You can have Naruto if you want to take him away.**

**Ulquiorra: I fail to see why I am here.**

**Me: Tch. You two are killjoys, aren't you?**

**Ulquiorra: Trash.**

**Me: *sigh* Thank you **_Allan_** for reviewing. I wanted to PM you to respond to your review, but either you weren't logged in or you don't have an account. Anyhow, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-****_chan_**** are strong, but they aren't anywhere near Kakashi-sensei's level as of now, and both Soifon-taicho and Yoruichi-san are Soul Reapers, so they're more powerful than most ninjas, even jounin like Kakashi-sensei, as Soifon-taicho had mused. Soifon-taicho, would you care to repeat what we said?**

**Soifon: *clears throat* ****_"But then, she had decades of experience on even Kakashi, and even more on this girl."_**

**Me: Despite what it may seem like, I—for the most part—know what I'm doing! Anyway, thank you for reviewing. And I'm twisting the story line, they meet Gaara-san AFTER they find out about the Chunin Exams, otherwise I'd have had to put him in the last chapter. Gomen!**

**Sasuke: …Did you call me…Sasuke-****_chan_****? And who's Gaara?**

**Me: Yes. Yes I did. You're a jerk in Shippuden. Remember that. And about Gaara, you'll find out. And he's better than you'll ever be.**

**Sasuke: Shippuden? *confused and annoyed face***

* * *

**6. Canon With Fanon Influence (clever title, I know)  
**

_LAST TIME:_

_"There's not much that I can tell you that you'd understand," Yoruichi admitted, "but I will tell you one thing: if you people somehow manage to learn our techniques, I'd be very surprised. It should be impossible for anyone but certain people to learn these techniques, so I'm not sure you really need to know about them. There'd be no point for you to try."_

_"I don't know. Team 7 has surprised me before," Kakashi said, "would you consider seeing if your theory about us being unable to learn techniques is true?"_

_"…Kisuke would encourage us to test it," Yoruichi mused._

_"Then no. Anything that man suggests is bad news!" Soifon snapped._

_"Kisuke's not that bad. Anyway, I'm a bit curious about it myself." She looked at Kakashi, "We won't promise results, but we'll try."_

* * *

**-3PL: Yoruichi Shihōin-**

Yoruichi was prowling the night streets in her feline form, reflecting on her decision to try to teach Team 7 Kidō.

"Maybe it _was_ a rash decision," she decided cheerfully, "but hindsight's 20/20 after all."

Padding softly among the rooftops, glanced up at the moon.

"Kisuke…just where did you send us?"

* * *

**-3PO-**

Meanwhile, as Yoruichi sat gazing at the moon, pondering their situation, Team 7 was meeting at Naruto's apartment to discuss the two powerful kunoichi.

"Just who are they? They managed to block my fireball jutsu like it was nothing," Sasuke was saying.

"Maybe it _is_ nothing. Unlike my Shadow Clone Jutsu. BELIEVE IT!" **(A/N: We don't need to know who is saying this)**

"Stop saying that you annoying, yellow-haired idiot!" Sakura yelled, punching Naruto in the face.

"Ow…"

"Suck it up, idiot."

"Pay attention! Let's review what we know. They are both of questionable background. They said they were from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. One of them's an exiled noble; another is a Captain, which is one of the most powerful fighters of their organization. The Captain is also in charge of something called 'the Stealth Force' which seems to consist of assassins who are sometimes assigned to other jobs. Said Captain also has a specially made sword called 'Suzumebachi' which she meditates with using a form of meditation they call Jinzen. Both of them are extremely fast. The noble is so fast that she destroyed a bunch of Naruto's clones in a signal moment. She can shoot blue fire from her hand, which effectively counteracted my jutsu. She also is able to manipulate yellow ropes of chakra to tie up other people. Sakura, you fought with the other woman, what did she do?" Sasuke summarized.

"Captain Soifon? Well, when I threw a paper bomb at her she dodged easily, avoiding the blast area. Then she chanted something and shot a ball of red fire at me, which created an even bigger explosion then the paper bomb had. After which she held me in place with several beams of energy. Then she moved in front of me and used a genjutsu that caused me to black out." Sakura explained.

"Uh-huh. Naruto, you live next to them, is their anything we should know?"

"Ummm…Yoruichi likes getting people up early?"

"Never mind. I should've known you're hopeless."

"AM NOT!"

* * *

**-Earlier that day, after training-**

**-3PO (but focusing on Yoruichi)-**

Many high-ranking ninjas stood in front of the Hokage. They'd been informed yesterday to meet here at this time, so they had come. And they were all completely oblivious to a certain black cat in the window.

"All right. It is time we chose our candidates for the Chunin Examination. To begin, will those in charge of the rookie genin step forward?" The Hokage, who Yoruichi had actually learned was called Hiruzen Sarutobi, said formally.

In response to the Hokage's words, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi and Asuma Sarutobi stepped forward.

"Kakashi. Kurenai. Asuma. What do you say? Are there any in your squads who are ready for the Exams, despite their inexperience? As you know, any genin who has carried out eight or more missions is technically eligible for the Examinations. Beyond that, only you can decide if they are ready. Of course most genin require a much more longer training period, at least twice that many missions."

_There's no need to say all this. It's way too early for their squads. _Iruka was thinking.

_How interesting. It seems, if Team 7 is made up of genin, these are the Chunin exams and Kakashi's a jounin, then that means—assuming that there are only three ranks—that genin are like unseated squad members, chunin are like seated officers and jounin would be Lieutenants and Captains. And the Hokage would be the Head Captain, of course._ _And it looks like Team 7's about to get a chance to get a seated rank._ Yoruichi was musing.

"I lead squad 7," Kakashi began, "Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno. I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend all three for the Chunin Selection Exams."

Iruka gasped in shock and partial fear. _Really? So soon?_

_I was right!_ Yoruichi mentally crowed. _Team 7 IS going to get a chance at this!_

"And my squad is number eight," Kurenai quickly put in. "Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame. And now I, Kurenai Yuuhi, recommend all three."

"And my squad is number ten," Asuma said, and the gathered ninja had an idea of what he was about to say, "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi. And now I, Asuma Sarutobi, recommend all three."

_So nine rookies in what sounds to be an all or nothing? This ought to be fun to watch. _Yoruichi thought almost gleefully. At this rate she'd _thank_ Kisuke instead of beating him into the ground!

The gathered ninjas began muttering to themselves. Words like "rookies" and "it doesn't make any sense" could be heard.

"Hold on! Just a minute!" Iruka suddenly burst out.

"Yes? What is it, Iruka?" The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, asked.

"Lord Hokage, with all respect, the nine names that were just given were all my students at the Academy. I know their skills and abilities. Every one of them has great promise, but it's too soon! They need more experience before they are tested! If they try now, they're sure to fail the Exams." As Iruka said this, Kakashi turned towards him.

"When _I_ became a Chunin, I was six years younger than Naruto is now." He said.

"NARUTO IS NOTHING LIKE YOU! Are you trying to destroy him?" Iruka shouted.

_I see._ Yoruichi thought to herself. _He has a soft spot for his students, especially Naruto. When we met him on Naruto's tour of the village, he did seem friendlier than most people were to Naruto. But compassion only gets in the way of teaching. You hold back what you need to let your student know, because it could hurt them, and it results in them getting even more hurt or in them not progressing at all. Kisuke and I were fully prepared to see Ichigo die, and as a result, he was forced to become strong._

"Well," Kakashi countered, "they're always complaining about not being challenged enough. Maybe wiping out on the Exams will teach them a lesson. A little pain is good."

_On that same note, Kakashi's style of teaching is very familiar, _Yoruichi thought dryly.

"Wh-what did you say?" Iruka asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Oh. Nothing fatal of course. But seriously Iruka, relax."

Iruka made a slight noise in the back of his throat.

"Look, I understand how you're feeling. It's very personal for you and it upsets you, but—"

"Alright, Kakashi," Kurenai cut in, "back off. You've said enough."

"On the contrary, Kurenai. Iruka needs to hear this. He needs to realize that they're not his students anymore. They're _mine_."

Yoruichi winced slightly. If someone had said that to her regarding Soifon, she'd be seriously pissed off. If it had been regarding her other pupil, Ichigo, on the other hand…well, that kid went through teachers faster than the Eleventh Division goes through recruits.

As Yoruichi had expected, Iruka growled slightly.

_Uhh…enough already, _Asuma thought, exasperated.

Kurenai just sighed and closed her eyes.

"But these Exams could destroy them! You know that!"

"Iruka! You have made your point, I understand." Sarutobi said.

"Lord Hokage." Iruka recognized respectfully.

"Accordingly, I have decided that the best thing to do is to hold a special preliminary test."

"Pre-preliminary test?" Iruka gasped out, and Yoruichi gathered that such a test was uncommon, if not unheard of.

* * *

**-The next day-**

**-3PO-**

Yoruichi and Soifon got up at a reasonable time today, 6:00 A.M. to be precise.

Leaving Naruto with a meddled-with alarm, they snuck off to the training grounds to blow off some spiritual pressure before today's training. It mainly consisted of one of them throwing Hadō at the other's Bakudō and then them switching off.

But after that, Soifon released her Shikai, which was a fairly risky move, and they begun hand-to-hand training, with the added danger of being stung to death by Suzumebachi.

Soon, they felt Sasuke's and Sakura's spiritual pressures racing towards them at speeds that shouldn't be accessible to normal humans. With that, Soifon re-sealed her zanpakutō and they waited for the two to appear.

They did, and the two asked about Naruto.

Laughing, Yoruichi replied, "I don't Naruto would appreciate us dragging him out of bed early in the morning two days in a row!"

After a disgruntled Naruto appeared, they waited around for a while.

**_'This is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo—'_**

_'Suzumebachi, quit it!'_

**_'—ooooooooooooo annoying! Why is Kakashi so late?'_**Suzumebachi whined.

_'I thought zanpakutō were supposed to be the reflection of their master's inner self.'_

**_'I'm what you are underneath that complex façade 0f yours. Anyway, you agree with me! Admit it! Kakashi's bothering you to!'_**

_'That's…disturbing.'_

"AAAAH! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" Sakura screamed, each 'why' loud than the last. "It's always the same! _He_ sets the time and we have to wait hours for him!"

"It's not fair!" Naruto agreed.

"What about _my_ feelings? I rushed here so fast I didn't even have time to blow-dry my hair!" Sakura shouted.

"And I didn't even have enough time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!" Naruto announced shamelessly.

"You, uh, didn't? That's really disgusting, Naruto."

_First thing in the morning and they're already driving me nuts._ Sasuke mourned internally.

"Naruto, we live right next to you," Soifon snapped. "We set your alarm to eight. You had an hour to get ready. I highly doubt you didn't have enough time to do those simple tasks. Even Omaeda, incompetent as he is, could get ready in that amount of time."

"Omaeda?" Sasuke questioned.

"One of Soifon's subordinates," Yoruichi supplied helpfully, reminding the genin that Soifon was a high-ranking officer in a secret organization.

Suddenly, Soifon and Yoruichi stiffened. Moments later, Sasuke glanced at the top of one of the red archways connected to the bridge they were on. Then Kakashi appeared on top of it with a slight _woosh_ and a puff of smoke.

"Hi! Good morning everyone. Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."

Yoruichi almost burst out laughing. She'd have to use that on Ichigo when she got back, just to see his reaction.

"YOU LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto chorused.

Kakashi jumped down. "I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommended you for the Chunin Exams. All three of you. Here are the application forms."

Ignoring the questioning gazes, he gave each of the genin an application form.

"Application forms?" Sakura questioned.

"What are the Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked almost simultaneously, but when he looked up, Kakashi was gone.

_That sneaky devil._ Yoruichi thought, snorting. She'd almost missed his departure, which meant he must be really good.

"But…I don't know what the Exams are," Naruto said helplessly, looking to his teammates, who shrugged.

"The Chunin Exams are the exams every genin has to take to become chunin." Sasuke said.

"Hey, you three! Get out of here and take the rest of the day off, we'll be training you tomorrow and we won't let up. Go on!" Yoruichi said, watching as the three genin glanced a her, nodded and took off.

"Soifon."

"Yes, Lady Yoruichi?"

"Take care of my clothes." And with that Yoruichi turned into her cat form and dashed after Naruto.

Nodding to herself, she picked up her former mentor's clothes, then she began Flash Stepping to their apartment to drop them off.

* * *

**-Later/Elsewhere-**

**-3PO-**

Naruto was standing in the middle of a small road, debating on which way to go, when he turned around to see a fake rock.

_Fake rocks? What's up with that? _He thought, his eye twitching slightly.

He turned around and purposefully ignored it, but it…followed him?

"THAT'S THE WORST DISGUISE OF ALL TIME! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS SQUARE ROCK! IT'S COMPLETELY OBVIOUS!" Naruto yelled at the rock.

"You saw through my camouflage again! You're swift boss. Just what I'd expect from my greatest rival." An-all-too-familiar voice said.

The box exploded revealing three young ninjas-in-training, one of which Naruto recognized as his friend/rival/temporary student, Konohamaru. But it was kinda hard to tell, considering the amount of smoke the box's explosion had caused.

Coughing, Konohamaru gasped out, "I think we used a little too much gunpowder guys."

Then, before Naruto could say anything, they began announcing themselves.

"I'm Moegi, the sexiest kunoichi in preschool, check me out!" The girl said.

"I love algebra, call me Udon!" The other boy said.

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village, Konohamaru!" Konohamaru announced proudly, "And when we're all together…"

"…we're the Konohamaru ninja squad!" They all finished.

"Yeah, I knew it was you, Konohamaru. Hey, what are those things? Those goggles you're wearing on your head." Naruto said, referring to the goggles on each of the three children's heads.

Laughing, Konohamaru replied, "You used to wear goggles so we're copying you!"

"Oh," Naruto muttered, not really caring.

"Hey! Come on, boss! Why are you being like this? You should be more excited!" Konohamaru complained.

"So, did you want something?" Naruto asked.

"He's just trying to be cool," Konohamaru muttered to Udon.

"You know what we want! What, are you busy now?" Moegi said indignantly.

"Uh…I have to train! BELIEVE IT!"

"What? But you promised that you would play Ninja with us today, come on!"

"Oh…uh…Did I say that?" Naruto choked out, _Gaah! If I say yes these kids will keep bugging me all day, and I won't get any training done,_ he thought.

"A ninja playing ninja? That is _so_ twisted." Sakura said, coming up to them, exuding a depressed aura for whatever reason.

Little did they know it was because Kakashi had pulled Sakura off to the side a minute ago and said that out of all of Team 7, she was the weakest and she'd have to watch her back during the Chunin Exams.

"Hey, Sakura!"

_MY ninja skills are worse than HIS?!_ _Unbelievable! _Sakura thought explosively.

_Uh…she's staring right at me. I think I'm turning red…_Naruto thought. And indeed, a blush was spreading over his face. He began laughing like an idiot.

"Hey, boss, who's that girl anyway?" Konohamaru asked, _The way she's staring at him it's like her eyes are daggers._

Then suddenly, Konohamaru had an idea of who she was.

"I get it! You're a smooth operator boss!"

"Huh?"

"Come on! I know that she's your…girlfriend!"

"Well, you can tell she's really crazy about me, right?"

"THAT'S IT!" Sakura yelled, punching Naruto and sending him flying backwards, towards a fence where an amused black cat had been watching the entire exchange.

"What kind of crazy girlfriend are you?!" Konohamaru yelled, while Moegi and Udon went to check on Naruto.

"YOU'RE A WITCH! AND YOU'RE UGLY TOO!" Konohamaru yelled.

As Sakura cracked her knuckles, Inner Sakura rose up in her, **_AAAAHHH! _**

Konohamaru realized his mistake too late. "GAAAAAH!"

As Sakura walked away, she left a bruised Naruto and Konohamaru behind.

"I—I don't even think she's human! Did you see how wide her forehead is?!"

Unfortunately, Sakura heard this and came running back, much to the group's horror.

Konohamaru, running ahead, suddenly ran into something—or more accurately—_someone_.

It was a boy with purple face paint and something wrapped up on his back. Next to him was a girl with yellow hair in four stiff ponytails and what looked like a giant closed fan on her back.

"Do you need something?" The boy asked calmly, his eyes closed.

When Konohamaru didn't reply, the boy kicked him slightly, "I asked a question, kid."

"My name's Konohamaru! And if you're gonna try to hurt me, you're gonna have to try harder than that!" Konohamaru burst out, jumping to his feet.

"Oh?" The boy closed the distance between them swiftly and grabbed Konohamaru by his scarf.

"KONOHAMARU!" Naruto yelled.

"So, does this hurt, punk?" The boy asked calmly. Konohamaru grunted in pain.

"Put him down, Kankuro," the girl said, "or you know you'll pay for it later."

Sakura was trying to apologize to the two strangers, but Naruto suddenly yelled out:

"YOU BETTER TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM RIGHT NOW!"

The boy, Kankuro, noticed Naruto's headband. _So these are the Leaf Village's genin._

"We got a few minutes before he gets here. Let's mess with these punks, huh?"

"Let go of me, you jerk!" Konohamaru gasped, kicking at Kankuro as Kankuro's grip tightened.

Yoruichi looked at the proceedings with narrowed eyes. She was extremely close to intervening.

"You're feisty. But not for long…" Kankuro said teasingly.

Growling, Naruto charged Kankuro, "PUT HIM DOWN!"

Suddenly, Naruto "tripped" and fell. Or so most of the people there thought. Yoruichi saw Kankuro's fingers move, as if directing a puppet **(A/N: How ironic that she chose to phrase it like that)**.

"What was that?!" Naruto yelled. Apparently he'd noticed it too.

"You're a Leaf genin too? Looks like your village is full o' wimps."

_They're outsiders from somewhere. But what are they doing here? _Sakura thought.

"Cut it out! It hurts!" Konohamaru gasped out as Kankuro's grip tighten once more.

"That's it! Drop him now or I rip you apart! Got that, fool?" Naruto yelled.

_He's got guts; I'll give him that,_ Yoruichi thought as she sweatdropped in the background. _But he's just as bad as Ichigo! Though…maybe that's not a bad thing, considering how Ichigo turned out._

"YOU'RE THE FOOL!" Sakura yelled, putting Naruto in a headlock, "Making threats isn't going to help, Naruto!"

"You're annoying, all of you." Kankuro commented, "I don't like runts, or any other scrawny weaklings, so when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth, I just wanna break him in half."

Sakura and Naruto gasped. Moegi and Udon started crying. And in the background, Yoruichi growled, fully prepared to attack this foreign ninja, clothes or not.

"Ugh." The girl sighed. "Fine. But I'm not involved in any of this, okay?"

"Fine I'll take care of this little squirt. Then I'll waste the other one!" Kankuro said cheerfully.

As Kankuro drew back his fist to punch Konohamaru, Naruto raced forward. But it was not Naruto that made Kankuro drop Konohamaru. Yoruichi barely saw it. A small pebble, thrown from someone behind her!

She and Kankuro turned to look towards the offender at the same time.

"You're a long way from home and you're way out of your league," Sasuke said calmly.

_That boy. Sasuke Uchiha. I find him interesting, though Naruto is more so._ Yoruichi mused.

"SASUKE!" Sakura squealed, nearly making several ears bleed, including Yoruichi's.

_Well, well. Local hottie._ The girl, Temari, thought to herself.

"Naruto!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he went to stand next to said boy, though everyone paid him no heed, focused on Sasuke as they were.

"Oh great. Another wimp to tick me off." Kankuro growled.

_If he's a wimp, and he just showed you up, what does that make you?_ Yoruichi thought amused, almost thinking she would here her zanpakutō's good-naturedly sarcastic response.

"Get lost," Sasuke said, crushing a rock in his fist.

_Show off. _Yoruichi thought, still amused, this time rolling her eyes.

"How come you're not cool like that?" Konohamaru complained to Naruto, as Moegi and Sakura took up their roles as true fangirls, poor Udon in between.

"Wha'dya mean? I coulda taken that guy out in two seconds flat!"

_GRRR! SASUKE! You're always tryin' to make me look bad in front of everyone._ Naruto thought angrily.

"Hey, punk. Get down here." Kankuro said, "You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up." He began unraveling the thing on his back, which was probably a weapon of some sort.

"What? Are you going to use the Crow for this?!" Temari exclaimed.

_The Crow. Is that the name of the weapon? Ninjas really shouldn't throw tidbits of information around like that._ Yoruichi mused.

"Kankuro. Back off." Yoruichi must've jumped a foot in the air. It'd been such a long time since somebody had snuck up on her. Even Kakashi and Sasuke, she'd noticed them. But ever since Sasuke had arrived she'd been keeping a closer watch on new arrivals. She HAD NOT noticed anyone. But now she felt it: an elusive spiritual pressure so strong she could barely believe she'd missed it.

_It's just like Naruto and Ichigo's. A demon inside of him. Although…he seems…darker…_Yoruichi thought darkly as she recovered her composure.

Gasping, the rest of them looked at the speaker: a fair–skinned, redheaded boy, with a single kanji tattoo for "love" on the side of his forehead and a gourd on his back. And his eyes…they were a cold green and around them were raccoon-like marks. But they did not look comical. In fact, shivers ran down Yoruichi's spine.

"You're an embarrassment to our village." He said.

"Uh, hey, Gaara," Kankuro said, almost nervously.

_How did he get there? He didn't make a sound._ Sasuke mused to himself.

"Have you forgotten the whole reason we came here?" Gaara asked.

"I know! I mean, they challenged us! They started the whole thing, really. See, here's what happened—"

"Shut up," Gaara commanded quietly. "Or I'll kill you."

Yoruichi looked at the boy in alarm. He wasn't joking; his killing intent was even sharper than hers, as if he had no desire to protect to balance the killing intent out. Maybe he didn't.

"Uh, right! I was totally out of line!" Kankuro began. Obviously he knew Gaara was serious as well. "I'm sorry, Gaara. I was totally out of line."

Turning his head to the Leaf Village ninja, "I'm sorry…for any trouble he caused." His eyes seemed to look right at Yoruichi. _He doesn't know, does he?_

_This guy…has an evil look in his eye._ Sasuke thought, sizing Gaara up.

_He stopped Kankuro with a __pebble__, _Gaara thought, _and he made it look easy. This guy's someone to keep an eye on._

It looked like Gaara dissolved in sand, but he had just wrapped himself in its familiar grains.

"Let's go. We didn't come here to play games."

Agreeing, Temari and Kankuro quickly followed Gaara.

"HANG ON!" Sakura yelled after them, feeling more confident. "I can tell from your headband that you've come from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Of course the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission. So state your reason for being here, and it better be good!"

"Have you guys been living under a rock or what? You don't know what's going on, do you? We HAVE permission." Temari said, holding up an ID. "Of course you're correct. We are Hidden Sand genin, and our home is the Land of the Wind. And we're here for the Chunin Exams, get the picture?"

_Them too?!_ The thoughts ran through the minds of the genin trio and Yoruichi.

"Hey! You! Identify yourself!" Sasuke called to the trio.

"You mean me?" Temari asked.

"No. Him. The guy with the gourd on his back."

"My name is Gaara…of the Desert. I'm curious about you, too. Who are you?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hi there! I bet you're dying to know my name, right?" Naruto cut in.

"I couldn't care less." Gaara replied.

_Oooo. Naruto got jilted…_Yoruichi commented to herself.

Then Yoruichi stiffened. Three ninja, behind her! Looking behind she saw a man, a woman and another man, this one with a bandaged face and a weird fur-covered turtle-shell-like thingy on his back. She'd realized how the ninja seemed to identify themselves with their headbands. The Leaf had...well it looked more like a bird's head than a leaf; the Sand's was apparently some sort of demented hourglass. These ninja had...music notes.

_Are they here for the Chunin Exams, too?_

* * *

**-Later-**

"Kakashi," Yoruichi said, "was it a good idea putting Team 7 in your Chunin Exams?"

"Why? They're just Exams!"

_Is this a test?_ "No, they're not. And you know that. Are you sure of your choice?"

"Yes, I think this will be good for them."

"…You remind of someone I knew. Kisuke Urahara, he's a dear friend of mine. Just thought you'd like to know."

"Oh? What about him reminds you of me?"

"You're constantly covering your face, you have a happy-go-lucky attitude…and you give no mercy to your students, instead expecting them to excel to survive."

"Well, that does that sound like me, I suppose," Kakashi replied. "but where did this come from?"

"Oh, just a stray thought," Yoruichi waved it off, "see you tomorrow, Kakashi!"

* * *

**Me: Once again, I screwed up the timeline, I'm aware. But I like it better this way. Sort of. And I LIKED Sasuke. Once. Before he turned into a total jackass. You guys all sort of did, admit it. But he went from "-kun" to "-chan" in my opinion so…yeah.**

**Sasuke: Will someone tell me what I DID?**

**Me: No. Suffer in quiet. By the way, even though Sasuke's a jerk and I'm biased, I'll try not to let that affect the storyline too much.**

**Sayo: This was a long chapter. And not one of your best, you know. You were just too lazy to rewrite it. By the way, including every word, even this, in the chapter, the word count is: 4,864.  
**


	7. Forgive Me, But This May Not Be the End

I truly meant to finish this, and I had every chapter planned out, there was going to be 13 of them. It wasn't going to be a long or terribly exciting story, though, so I'm sure that someone else could have done better.

This is OFFICIALLY being put up for adoption, though I've been considering and hinting at it for months now.

If no one claims the rights to this story by the time I've completed _Return of the Reapers_; _Shinigami Through Time And_ Space; and two of my latest projects; then I will see if I can pick it up again, but I probably won't. Just sayin'.

Although, I DO want to see this finished. So please, don't think badly of me.


	8. Little Bookwyrm

I got an offer from _Little Bookwyrm_ for him/her to adopt my story. So, if you want to continue this, just go the version by Little Bookwyrm, who I'd like to thank for picking up what I could not finish. Seriously. Thanks, Little Bookwyrm.

I'll be reading his continuation myself...! I hope you'll do the same, everyone! And so, NarutoXBLEACH fandom, I bid you aideu. At least for now...


End file.
